Phantasy
by SweetPinkCandy
Summary: Dreams can come true you know. I should know. Want to hear how mine came true?


**To be frank, when I started writing this, it wasn't meant to be a fanfic but I fell in love with PoT again and well, I'm sure all of you know the rest. I edited it to become OSHITARI! and it shall be continued, if enough people seem interested(: If there are any stupid grammar mistakes and stuff, please feel free to tell me off because I myself know that I'm horrible at grammar.**

_I don't own Prince of Tennis by the way. If anyone knows a way I could own it, DO TELL ME though :D_

* * *

Wiping the grit off my face, I limped up towards my sanctuary. It was where I was accepted, where no one minded my navy hair or my Asian face. Just before I reached it, I stopped and admired the view.

A solitary tree stood proudly at the top of the hill, hiding it's loneliness behind a mask of needles. The sharp tang of resin emanated from the rugged surface of the bark that had protected the tree for so many years. On a branch, a wooden plank of timber hung limply from ropes. The tree whispered comfortingly and the swing creaked as a gust of wind rolled down the knoll.

A pair of butterflies fluttered around each other in a dance of love as another zephyr breezed past them, ruffling the sweet chartreuse grass affectionately on its way. A single pearl of dew clung to a blade of green, loath to be separated. Soon it would drop down onto the amber soil regardless of its will.

The mist swirled in intricate shapes, weaving through each other. Occasionally, strands of it unraveled and floated up towards the heavens. Leisurely making its way up to the peak of its climb was the sun which caressed the world gently with a tender ray of light. It lit up the ivory clouds and dyed their edges gold. The clouds on their part drifted by in the high azure sky, smiling knowingly at me as silent viewers of the goings of the world. A blue jay soared up, totally free in the cerulean world above. Another followed and they frolicked gaily together.

Far in the distance below, the suburban town was awakening from the bliss of its dreams and returning to the land of harsh reality. It buzzed with activity as people and cars started filling the streets in the world of concrete. A bright yellow school bus roared around, picking up students that filed in one by one. It melted into the scenery and the dullness was nullified by the vibrancy of the rest.

I rocked to and fro on the swing, as the wind stroked my hair gently. I closed my eyes and imagined a perfect world, a world where I was faultless and adored. Maybe I would be Japanese. The son of a rich Japanese family. I would have a stunning older sister who doted on me. I would be able to play tennis flawlessly and be called a genius at it. I would be able to play the violin and the piano magnificently. I would find a beautiful girl as my soul mate and we would love each other until the end of time. But this world was only in my imagination, it only materialised in my daydreams. I knew that when I opened my eyes I would have to plunge into the harsh reality again.

I decided that it would be fine to forget about everything for one day. The teachers would not even notice me missing anyway. Pushing myself off the swing, I plopped down onto the pasture and leant against the rough trunk of the evergreen.

Despite the coarseness, its touch still felt warm to me compared to the violence I had faced the night before. I touched the swelling on my cheek and cringed in pain. Crimson blood was slowly coagulating on the bandage I had hastily made out of ripped pieces of my shirt.

I could not help but question why I didn't fit in no matter how hard I tried. I was me, why could no one accept that fact? Even my Father disliked me now. I slowly shook my head as a resigned smile flitted across my face. I wondered whether it would be better if I died. I doubted anyone would care. Immersed in disheartening thoughts, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Young master, please wake up!" A butler called. I rolled over on my king sized bed and pulled up the sheets over my head; I was still tired. Half of my mind marveled at the silkiness of the duvet cover and the softness of the pillow. The other half wished that this dream would never end.

"Young master, it is time for lunch, please wake up!" The butler called again. I opened my eyes a slit and sat up. What a nice dream, I smiled. The butler bowed down and strode out. He walked back in a moment later pushing a stainless steel cart. On it was a woven basket of bread, steaming soup, a plate of beef casserole and a chilled glass of orange juice.

I picked up a silver spoon and put a mouthful of the soup in my mouth. The creamy rich flavour of the mushroom soup washed over my tongue and made me realise how ravenous I was. Within minutes I was already working on the casserole. I was half way through the casserole when my phone started ringing. Weird dream, I thought, and picked up the phone.

"Elliot, where are you? Why have you skipped school again? If you don't come back home this moment, I will have to pick up the cane." Mother's voice rang from the speaker. Before I could reply, the butler took the phone from my hand.

"Thank you, madam for having looked after Oshitari young master. I have received instructions to bring him back to Japan. My men are going to your house to pick up his things at this moment. You will not be seeing Oshitari young master again." He spoke firmly.

"Wait, what? No! You said I could raise him as my son! How could you do this to me? Elliot is my son now! You cannot do this!" Mother's frenzied voice could be heard over the phone. Closing his eyes, the butler snapped the phone closed. Rage pulsed through me. Mother had been the only one to stand by me through all my ordeals. The butler was not going to treat Mother like that.

"Who are you to say that to my mother? I don't care what's going on, I'm going back home." I shouted. The fury I was feeling was real, I realised. A part of my brain processed that and slowly came to the realisation that I was not dreaming. This was reality. All the more I should leave this place, I hardened my resolution and sprung up from the bed, pushing away the butler at the same time. But before I could reach the door, two men ran towards me and held me in place. I kicked and punched but they stood impassively.

I glared at the butler who had stood back up again. I could see pity reflected in his eyes but it only fueled the burning anger in heart. I willed myself to set up a mask of composure and deny the butler a passage into my emotions and thoughts.

"What's going on? I'd like to understand my situation before I let myself be kidnapped. And you two, let go of me." I decided to act as though I was the one in charge. I knew that it was a rather bold thing to do when two well muscled men were holding me up as though I was a ragdoll but I also knew that they all they had were muscles. They would listen to my orders, especially if I was a "young master". As expected, they put me back down on the floor. A sharp stab of pain coursed through my leg as I felt my wound open up again but I kept my poker face.

"So?" I demanded.

"I'll answer that." The door clicked open and a gorgeous woman sashayed in. Her musical voice resonated in the room. She had ultramarine hair which rippled down to her waste like the tranquil night sea. It churned around her oval face. The sharp features of her high cheekbones were made sharper by her intelligent black eyes. Her lips were turned up in a slight smile. I had to force myself to keep my eyes emotionless as they tried to widen in wonder.

"Yuuko sama! How did you know…" The butler stuttered.

"Please don't underestimate me Fujiwara-san. I am, also a Oshitari despite my lack of interest in the mystery and crime fighting department. So, they've finally decided to bring this little boy in. He looks promising. As a failure. Although I must admit that he's keeping his mask together very admirably." She spoke in rapid Japanese which I did not understand. She knelt down and looked at me in the eye.

"You're being, 'kidnapped' as you called it, because I got bored of my position. So my parents, my, not our, mind you, decided to bring you back to Japan to attempt to fill up the gap I left as the successor of the Oshitari family." She uttered in clear English. Each word was filled with spite which I had thought incapable from such a perfect face. With that, she abruptly stood up and called for a cup of tea. Thoroughly disconcerted by the hatred which emanated from the woman, I glanced up towards the butler. He seemed as unsettled as me. No explanations from that side then, I sighed. I plopped down on the carpeted floor and waited for something to happen.

* * *

"Drink." A china cup filled with warm liquid was pushed into my face. I sniffed the cup suspiciously and found that it was simply black tea. It was my favourite type of tea. I took a sip; I needed its calming effects.

Immediately, my vision started blurring. I dropped the cup and heard it hit the ground with a dull thud. A second thud of my head hitting the ground. Feet rushing towards me were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**Cliched. I know. :/ But it wasn't too bad, was it? :D**


End file.
